


you can run but you can't hide

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Coughing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, but i don't know what else to title this, is this hurt/comfort?, the title is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where jeremy shada is sick and tries to hide it from everyone so that he doesn't throw production off schedule.
Kudos: 12





	you can run but you can't hide

**Author's Note:**

> i read a lot of 5sos sickfic books on wattpad back in middle school, and anyone who's read more than two of those will know that the "a band member is sick but hides it" is kind of a classic. every band (even fictitious ones where 3/4 of the members are ghosts) deserves one of these, and i thought that jeremy's dynamic with the rest of the band fit this perfectly. so here's me writing it because it hasn't gotten out of my head in days.

Jeremy gets his head not even an inch off the pillow before he's coughing up a storm, his lungs feeling like they were trying to come out through his mouth.

_So that's the kind of day today's gonna be. Great._

He got up and ready for the day, not really caring about his hair and outfit since he would be styled anyway, and he was not feeling up for a million extra steps today with his head pounding. All of his energy needed to be saved for filming, especially since his character is so happy and lively all the time, and one of the scenes they were doing today was emotional.

"Morning, handsome. Was that you coughing earlier?" Carolynn, Jeremy's fiancée, asked over the pot of oatmeal she was making. "You feel a little warm, too."

"Yeah, you could hear it?"

"It sounded like a whale giving birth, how could I not? And if you're coughing like that then you shouldn't be going into work."

"But I have to."

"You definitely do not."

"We've got Madi today, missing today would throw everything off schedule."

"I'm pretty sure everyone would rather you take care of yourself and not risk getting everyone else sick than not throw off the schedule a couple of days."

"Babe, I don't even feel that bad. I'll be fine." Jeremy grabbed a water bottle from the case on the floor of their kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, but if you start feeling worse, call me and I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Now eat up." Carolynn slid a bowl of oatmeal towards him.

Since the oatmeal was plain, Jeremy figured he would have no problem keeping this down. He ate his breakfast and waited for the car that would pick him up for filming.

* * *

So Jeremy was wrong.

Turns out the oatmeal was decidedly _bad_ for his stomach, and he was struggling to not just puke all over the floor. His voice already sounded scratchy during their "we're sorry" song, and everyone was giving him suspicious looks. And then, in the middle of Luke trying to convince Julie to play at Eats and Beats, he coughs so much he can't tell if what's on his arm is phlegm or throw up.

"Dude, you need some Vicks," Madi said.

"You okay, Jer?" Charlie asked, handing him a tissue.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're kind of rocking," Owen said.

"I said I'm fine. Just drop it."

"Okay," Owen put his hands up in surrender. Though when they went back down, he angled himself to be able to catch Jeremy if he was correct and this is a brave face his friend's putting up that's only going to get him hurt.

"Alright, let's do another take!" Kenny said.

* * *

_I'm not gonna last much longer._

Even though the last take was perfectly good, Owen just had to get another take in of them talking about "so we're just here to watch people take pictures of food?"

The bit was funny, but Jeremy didn't think he could do one more take of him being the golden retriever that is Reggie Peters. His headache had only gotten worse throughout the day, he threw up after talking to Madi post the "Julie sees Luke's family" scene. But people were already suspicious after the cough, so he put on his best character mask.

But the little dessert he was moving around made him feel dizzy, the leather jacket had him sweating buckets, and the smell was making him nauseous, and _oh god he's gonna puke._

Once the scene ends, Jeremy races to the bathroom, going to the first stall and dropping his head in the toilet.

He cried as he wretched into the toilet, letting everything he had been feeling all day release. He felt two hands grab each of his, one of the remaining hands holding his hair out of his face, the other rubbing his back.

"It's okay, bud. Let it out."

"You'll feel so much better after it's done."

He heaved again and again.

"That's it. Just keep going until you feel done."

"You're doing so well."

Once he had gotten out everything his body told him to, Jeremy leaned back into who he'd realized was Owen.

"You feel better now, buddy?" Charlie asked.

"Not at all. My head feels like a construction site, I still feel queasy despite the fact that I think I just threw up all of the acid in my stomach, and I think I've sweat more in this jacket today than I did during the Now or Never shoot."

"Oh, Jer," Owen said. "Well, let's get you out of this jacket then, huh?"

Between the three of them, they slid the leather jacket off of him, and Charlie got up and dampened a paper towel.

"This is one time I'm grateful for disposable paper towels in a bathroom."

He put it over Jeremy's forehead. Jeremy let out a sigh, the cold from the paper towel feeling great on his hot skin.

"Alright, how about we get you home, bud?" Owen said.

"What about the rest of the scene? We're not even halfway done," Jeremy said.

"We're not finishing it today, and that's okay. It's more important that you take care of yourself," Charlie said.

"Fine. I'll go home. But you guys are going to have to figure out how to get me out of this bathroom because I am way too dizzy to walk."

Owen hauled him up bridal-style and carried him out of the bathroom. Jeremy fell asleep in his arms, finally letting his fatigue win. As the two of them walked out of the bathroom, the crew asked them a bunch of questions.

"What's up with him?"

"Is he okay?"

"Are we going to be able to finish?"

"Okay, one question at a time. We just got him asleep," Charlie said.

"Probably didn't sleep well last night either," Owen added.

"So what's going on?" Paul asked.

"He's sick, probably the flu based on his symptoms. Tried to hide it all day because he didn't want to throw everything off schedule," Charlie said.

"That's ridiculous, your guy's health takes priority over the schedule," Kenny said.

"We know, and we told him that but it was just in one ear and out the other," Owen said.

"Okay, well, get the poor thing home and resting. We'll start again tomorrow, minus Jeremy of course," Kenny said.

"Of course." Charlie said.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Owen said.

They ordered an Uber and talked while they waited. Once it got there, the two of them loaded him into the Uber, and off to the soon-to-be Shada residence.

"Oh, he pushed himself too far, didn't he?" Carolynn said when she saw her fiancé asleep in Charlie's arms.

"Yeah. You knew he was sick?" Owen said.

"He was coughing up a storm this morning. I tried to get him to call in sick, but to no avail. He promised that if he started feeling worse he would leave."

"Well, he's definitely feeling worse. Probably has the flu," Owen said.

"Where should I set him down so he can sleep?" Charlie said.

"Oh, let me show you the bedroom."

Carolynn led the three men, and Charlie set Jeremy down on the bed.

"Mm. Comfy bed."

"Rest up, love," Carolynn said, pushing the hair out of his face.

"Care Bear?"

"Yeah, it's me, sweetheart. Sleep, we can talk when you wake up."

"Okay."

Jeremy promptly fell back asleep.

"Why don't I take you guys home?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Owen said.

"Nonsense. Think of it as a thank you for taking care of him and bringing him home."

"Alright, sure. Thank you," Charlie said.

"Yeah, okay," Owen said.

"Great. Let me grab my keys."

**Author's Note:**

> reason #138 why i perfer ao3 to wattpad: you can post a oneshot without having to create a book dedicated to oneshots. i probably won't write a ton of them, but i'll post them when i do.


End file.
